


perfect

by DeconstructedIronhide (InsertCoolName)



Series: courting a Constructicon [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: BV Ironhide, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, G1 Mixmaster, M/M, Other, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just cuddling, just. FLUFF. I GUESS, that's. pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 19:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15008108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertCoolName/pseuds/DeconstructedIronhide
Summary: Cuddling with Mixmaster can be a bit of a challenge sometimes, but it is very much aworthwhileone.





	perfect

**Author's Note:**

> A small drabble of the otp feat. @underconstructicons' Mixmaster. Not beta read, as usual.

Cuddling with Mixmaster can be a bit of a challenge sometimes, but it is very much a  _ worthwhile _ one.

The chemist’s mixing drum makes it impossible for Mixmaster to lie on his back, which usually means Ironhide ends up being the little spoon. He doesn’t mind, of course - he loves being held by the larger mech, loves twining their digits together and feeling Mixmaster’s chest rise and fall as he exvents in his recharge. He loves the closeness, and can always turn around to bury his face in that broad chest if he wants to. It’s damn near perfect.

...but this isn’t a bad situation, either.

Ironhide has been drifting in and out of consciousness for a while now. Lying on his back with Mixmaster lying on his front, half on top of Ironhide, the chemist has his helm resting on his stomach. His cowl makes it a little awkward, but they manage, and Ironhide is even able to slip his free servo - the one  _ not _ currently pinned down by the satisfied cement truck - in front of the panel to rub nonsensical designs into the back of Mixmaster’s helm. Mixmaster has one arm wrapped around Ironhide’s back while the other had been gently toying with a component in Ironhide’s shoulder before he’d fallen into recharge.

This is damn near perfect, too. Sure, Mixmaster’s a bit big and heavy, and Ironhide might have lost feeling in his arm about half an hour ago,  _ and _ he’s pretty sure Mixmaster’s drooling on his plating, but he doesn’t care.

This  _ is _ perfect.


End file.
